


Dreams are my reality

by MordorNPP



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Elf Culture & Customs, Fortune Telling, M/M, Oneiromancy, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: When Robbie hears about a stupid tradition of finding out your soulmate, he decides to try it, but what he doesn't know is that it actually works. Soulmate AU where soulmates can see each other's dreams and interact with each other over there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I was planning to post that on St Valentine's Day, but then my brain wanted to write another chapter, so, uh... *looks into the calendar*... happy last day of winter?  
> Anyway, enjoy! Sorry, I know the title is too silly.

Robbie curiously peered in his periscope with a sly grin. This day it was abnormally freezing in Lazytown, even if it was the middle of January, so the kids weren’t loud and active as usual, and there was absolutely no sight of that irritating blue elf. Bessie was taking them for a short walk, and it looked like she was telling them something interesting.

“Do you know what time of the year it is, children?” – she chirped loudly. “Back in the times when I was young, it was the time when everyone believed that throughout the week, you could find out who was going to be your loved one!”

“Oh, like Valentine’s day?” – asked the girl with the pink hair.

“No, it was different, dear!” the woman answered. “It was more like predicting the future or fortune-telling, but you did that all by yourself”

“And how did you predict the future… exactly?” – inquired that kid who stole Sportacus’ crystal once - Stinky - or whatever his name was.

“You are all too young for that, but oh well, doesn’t hurt to try!” Bessie exclaimed joyfully and continued. “Alright, so in the evening, before going to sleep, you were supposed to put something small that belonged to you under the pillow: a button, a coin, a ring, something like that”. – All the children were gazing at Bessie with interest in their eyes. – “And then, you had to say aloud the following words three times: “ _Who loves me, please come to light, I’ll see you in my dreams tonight!”_. And then you fell asleep, and the person who loved you and who you would be together with had to appear in your dreams that night! And that was all, I think.” She finished, and all children burst into a strong “Wooooah!” in unison.

“This sounds so great!” – the pink girl shouted in excitement. “Have you never done that yourself!”

“Why, yes”, - the woman nodded, smiling, - “many times, oh, how young I was back then!”

“And did you see anything?” – spoke the youngest boy with a lollipop in his hand.

“I think it is getting a bit freezing here, let’s get you all to your homes!”, - Bessie pretended (definitely pretended) she didn’t hear the question and promptly started to lead them back to the houses, accompanied by the noise of the kids laughing and telling each other how they were all going to do that tonight.

Robbie turned away from the periscope with an echoing “Ha!”. That was ridiculous! Some silly games for kids, and people actually thought that was true! What sensible person in the right mind would do any dream-reading stuff like that?

He began walking across the room, looking around at his finished and unfinished machines, as if he was trying to think of a new master plan. Picking a can of soda from the table, he finally jumped into his orange chair and turned on the TV.

A glimpse of thought suddenly lit his mind. Maybe he would be that stupid person who was going to try that. After all, no noise or sports would disturb his rest today, and it looked like his sleep was getting back to normal. Probably, he would see nothing or forget it all, but well, that didn’t cost anything and was easy to try. The villain shrugged and turned his thoughts to things happening on the screen.

The night came rather quick that day, and Robbie easily remembered the augury he had wanted to do. Having found a piece of wrapping paper from the candy he had eaten the day before, he settled himself comfortably in his chair, put a piece of paper under a small cushion and pronounced the words – absurd, but no one would hear him over here - except his potential soulmate, maybe? No, he doubted it. Strange enough, soon Robbie was fast asleep, drifting in the dream world.

***

The only thing Robbie could see at first was blinding white light, but as he had got up on his feet, he was starting to see other colors. A sunlit field full of green grass, all covered with chamomiles, dandelions and forget-me-nots, a soft wind blowing, small white clouds on the bright blue sky. For some time, Robbie kept walking, confused. Looked like he was in his normal costume, but barefoot – the grass felt soft and fresh from the morning dew. He definitely hadn’t been in this place before.

He had been walking for a short time and soon he could see a figure sitting on the grass, and, approaching, the villain easily recognized Sportacus. The athletic hero was in his usual clothing as well except that his hat was taken off and there was a blue flower crown in the slightly disheveled golden hair.

“Hi, Robbie!” – Sportacus almost instantly noticed the other man’s presence and smiled cordially, inviting him to sit down with a gesture.  Robbie silently obeyed, facing him and trying to ignore the sight of the exposed ears, while the elf continued talking with cheer. “I am so glad you came, I’ve been expecting you”. He put out a hand holding a small bouquet of light blue forget-me-nots and purple flowers that looked like the former ones. “Take this, it’s for you!”

A mix of confusion and astonishment was on Robbie’s face as he hesitantly took the flowers from Sportacus’ hand. “Sportaflop, are you trying to tell me something by that?” - the villain said frowning.

“I guess!” The slightly above average hero smiled back with an even brighter smile. “But I can’t tell it now, though, we need a different setting to discuss it”. This confused Robbie more, for it was getting odder and odder (especially this unknown “it” thing), while Sportacus paused to see Robbie’s reaction.

“How about… Friday, about five in the afternoon?” – the elf asked enthusiastically. “I won’t try to make you do you don’t want to do, I promise. I’ll come to your hatch and knock, will that be okay with you?”

“Sounds fine”, said Robbie without even pausing to question his decision – he would think about it later, now he was too taken away by this sudden offer. Still, it seemed better than his usual Friday night, anyway.

“Awesome!” – beamed the hero and took him by the hand impulsively, his eyes shining bright as if they were reflecting the sunshine. – “I’ll be waiting for it!”

Robbie desperately wanted to answer something back to him, even something nice, but the light suddenly started to get brighter. “No, wait!” the man cried out, but it was all in vain. The field, the sky and Sportacus got blurrier and blurrier, as if everything was behind a dirty glass or thick mist that couldn’t be simply wiped away. Soon they disappeared completely, and everything was covered in white once again.

***

Robbie opened his eyes, gasping for breath. Still partly in his dream, he looked absent-mindedly around his room, noticing that he was clutching his blanket all the time. It took him a few moments before he started to remember what kind of dream it was supposed to be.

Different thoughts mingled in the villain’s head. It was too shocking. Yes, Robbie had dreamed about Sportacus before – and even had dreams of this kind – but that day, it had to be special, right? This was meant to be his future partner or what? And it was this blue Mr Flippy - him, who the villain had always despised for all his sports and healthy lifestyle. Who was always ruining his rest and his sleep. Who had messed up his entire life, ever since he had come to Lazytown. No, it just couldn’t be true, it were probably his garbage thoughts speaking!

And Robbie – just imagine! – had accepted his ambiguous offer to talk about something very unclear. Where was his rational thinking at that moment? But what mattered more now was the question if the offer meant anything and if it was even valid. What if it really was just Robbie’s sick, sleep-deprived imagination? That would be a disappointment, on the second thought – who knew what Sportaclown would do, maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as any other encounter with this blue elf.

Yet one way or another, the villain could do nothing but wait for the end of the week. Besides, not that Robbie had anything particular to do on Friday. Robbie sighed and, with disturbing thoughts and a heavy head, got up from his chair and to the fridge to find something for breakfast. Cake with an excessive amount of cream had to quell all that stress, possibly.

***

Thursday, the day before the X day, it grew warmer, and Robbie was able to get outside his lair. It looked like everything came back to normal. He was sitting on the bench, eating cake, as usual. The children were somewhere nearby, up to something as usual. Then, one of them got into trouble and was calling for help, as usual. The blue kangaroo, as usual, didn’t keep them waiting and came for help, saved the day once again started flipping back to his airship. Then again, nothing was new.

 “Hi, Robbie! You remember about tomorrow evening, right?” - intentionally or unintentially, Sportaflop passed Robbie’s bench by and shouted, not stopping even for a minute.

Robbie almost choked on his cake in surprise. Tomorrow was going to be very tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was trying to make the dream symbolic, but then it turned out as always. Also, do not try the method I've described here. I have found it in a book and it doesn't work.  
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know what to expect from that day, but now it looked like it wasn't going that bad so far. Sportacus came to pick him up at the very exact time, when Robbie had already found suitable attire. Complimenting on his look, the always-energetic hero asked him if he would mind taking a short walk around town. Robbie agreed, since it was already dark and a walk was definitely better than engaging in any kind of a sports activity.

The walk wasn't that bad – the elf tried his best to walk slowly to keep up with his friend, and Rob didn't feel exhausted at all, as it usually happened to him. They managed to reach the playground and make a few circles around it, meeting children on their way and exchanging a few "hello"s. Thankfully enough, nobody asked them what they were doing together and why they had suddenly decided to become friends. The atmosphere of the early evening seemed peaceful, and Robbie admitted to himself he had always found sunsets beautiful from around there. 

However, they were almost silent all that time, except for a few meaningless phrases. Questions without answers kept bottling up in the villain's head, but he was too anxious to ask Sportacus straight away. It was clear that this whole situation wasn't easy. How could Sportacus remember he had asked his enemy out in his dream and actually do that? Especially when it was _Robbie’s_ dream. How did these stupid legends about dreams even work? Is he still dreaming? Maybe, Robbie thought, he was in a coma right now and he would wake up soon, and nothing of that happened. He pinched himself - no, it was all real.

They had decided to go to Robbie's lair to warm up, since it was getting a bit freezing, and Sportacus had accidentally put on a jacket that was too thin for this kind of weather. At Robbie's place, the villain asked if his new friend would like something to eat or drink. 

"Tea, green, if possible, no sugar!" - answered the elf, trying to find a place to sit and gazing around the lair with interest. "I brought us cake, by the way!". He opened his backpack and took out a box of carton. "It's sugar free and made of carrots and strawberries! I think you'll like it!"

Grunting something under his breath, the taller man turned away and opened the cupboard to find any cup of tea - he didn't remember the time he bought it, since he always drank coffee. Fortunately, there was a bag of Chinese tea that didn't look old, and Robbie put the water for the tea to boil.

"Cake, you say?" - he said, raising his eyebrow, head still turned away from Sportacus. - "Alright, I'll eat it, even though it's all fruit".

“Really?” - Sportacus chuckled, placing the cake on the table that had traces of past experiments and a few papers with machine schemes. - “Do you like cake so much that you would even eat cake with sand in it?”

“Oh, shut it, Sportaflop!” – slightly annoyed, Robbie had cut the cake in several pieces and put one of them on the plate. Leaning against the table, he took a bite – the cake tasted sweet, it must have had sugar substitutes in it or something. “Why did you want to see me anyway?” – he blurted out the bothering question with his mouth full. “To make fun of me?”

“No, Robbie, I would never make fun of you!” – the blue hero quickly answered back with emotion. – “I just thought, that, um” – he even looked a bit flustered, casting town his eyes a bit - “it was time to tell you that you are my soulmate”.

Robbie almost dropped his plate from such a bold announcement, but managed to hold it and put it away – just on the same side.

“What?” – his jaw almost dropped in indignation, and he clenched his fists. “Don’t try to fool me, Sportadumb! Soulmates don’t exist, it’s all made up! Did you hear that stupid thing about fortunetelling from the children, and now you’re playing me?”

Sportacus sighed, but it looked like he wasn’t really surprised. “Robbie, I know it’s hard for you to believe it at first, but please try to. Yes, the children told me about the thing yesterday, but I had already known about it – and I know that thing works, and you can actually see your soulmate”.

“What do you mean?” – Robbie glanced at the hero with distrust. This seemed too suspicious so far, and too fairytailish.

“Everyone knows about soulmates around the elven folk”, - Sportacus answered. - “Human beings conveyed it in legends and in stories, like the one you’ve heard. It’s all true”.

This made some sense, in fact, since Sportacus was an elf, so the tall man just shrugged and nodded, but still didn’t know what to think – it was too complicated, too obscure.

“Do you believe me now?” – the elf’s soft voice broke the short silence. – “That we could be soulmates?”

“What? No, no no no”, - Robbie fervently objected it, gesticulating non-stop and walking side to side – he couldn’t be fooled that easily! – “there must be something wrong! We have absolutely nothing in common!”

“I think you are wrong” – Sportacus smiled calmly, as if he was explaining something to the kids. “You told me last week that you actually enjoy spending time with the kids, and we certainly are the same about that”.

“Nonsense!” - Robbie smirked, dramatically raising his hand in the air. –“When did I tell you– “ – and then he remembered. “-oh. Oh.” Monday night last week, when he dreamed that Sportacus and him were sitting at the sports field and talking to each other. That time, Robbie was even able to laugh in his sleep.

Complete silence fell over the room, as the villain struggled not to faint from the sudden realization. It all started to make sense, all those numerous dreams about Sportacus where they communicated or even did something together – and never something negative. Now that was why he had that weird dream that had something about elves and magic once, or the one where he was jumping and exercise.  

Did that mean that the town hero, in return, probably saw all the nightmares that Robbie had ever had, including moments from the past he wanted to forget? This thought made Robbie shiver. That meant Sportacus knew him like the back of his hand, no wonder why all the plans never worked. And that also meant… that the hero had always wanted to be his friend? And, now as it turned up to be, it was actually something more?

It was very bizzare to think, that all of that was true. Robbie had always wished that the reality would resemble his dreams, and he could never have expected  that. He had never believed in soulmates or the so-called “other halves”, but nor the man had ever thought someone would like him even a bit, not to mention friendships or romantic relationships. Now, it seemed, all his thoughts had been shattered like glass, irreparably, and Robbie’s small lonely world had changed, for once.

“So… so everything you have told me in dreams is true?” Robbie finally pronounced in awe, turning to face the hero again, his hands anxiously entwining and untwining.

“So it is” Indecisively, Sportacus drew closer to him and gently took Robbie’s head in his hands, gazing into the deep grey eyes like there was an entire amazing world inside them. Robbie stayed silent, only looking back in anticipation and heavily breathing, still a bit shocked from everything that had happened here already. Could he have known a few days ago, that they would end up together? So close, so surreal, almost solemn. Not fully realizing what he was doing, he slowly raised his hands right until they were clutching Sportacus’ bended arms. That was when Sportacus leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was awkward and slow at first, but in a few moments it became strong and passionate, putting everything else away. Clinging to each other in ecstasy and freeing themselves of the restraining clothes, they fell on the chair, Sportacus on top of Robbie, making the tall villain feel small and weak in his knees as he was shoved into the chair. Sportacus took one of Robbie’s hands in his and entwined their fingers, bending over closer to Robbie’s body, hot breath against Robbie’s neck, while Robbie’s fingers ran across the beautiful elven ears, caressing them. Warmth was spreading all across Robbie’s body, and was gasping and twitching in pleasure as he felt soft lips pressing against his collarbones, his chest and lower…

He raised his head and looked right into the bright blue eyes.

“Are we dreaming?”

“No. This is all real”.

And it was better than all the dreams they had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! Feedback is always appreciated!  
> My tumblr page is robbielosthiscake


End file.
